Fizzle and Sizzle
by Orrymain
Summary: If you were Jack, and you had seen Daniel and Sam greeting Ishta's people in the gate room, wouldn't you be jealous, too?


Fizzle and Sizzle Author: Orrymain Author Email: (Feedback welcome)  
Author Website: Category: Slash, Humor, Romance, Missing Scene/Epilogue, Established Relationship Pairing: Jack/Daniel ... and it's all J/D Rating: NC-17 Season: 8 Spoilers: Sacrifices Size: 23kb, short story Written: September 11-15,19, 2004 Summary: If you were Jack, and you had seen Daniel and Sam greeting Ishta's people in the gate room, wouldn't you be jealous, too?  
Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. A gal can dream though!  
Notes: 1) Sometimes, Jack and Daniel speak almost telepathically. Their "silent" words to each other are indicated by asterisks instead of quotes, such as Jack, we can't  
2) Silent, unspoken thoughts by various characters are indicated with in front and behind them, such as Where am I  
3) Thanks to my betas who always make my fics better: Sue B., QuinGem, Kalimyre, Claudia, Drdjlover, Brandy!  
  
Fizzle and Sizzle by Orrymain  
  
"Come on, Girl," Jack said as he picked Bijou up and began to pet her, his fingers combing around her alluring ears. "I know you love me. So devoted. The dedication of a ..." Jack paused. Bijou was not a pet, and that word would be wrong for what Jack felt, so he just said, "beagle; best loyalty in the world!"  
  
Daniel closed the archaeology periodical he'd been reading and tossed it down against the sofa cushion. He looked at his husband who was seated in his favorite chair, playing with the mama beagle.  
  
"Okay, Jack. You've been sulking for," he looked at his watch, "yep, for a full twenty-four hours now, and I'd really like to know why."  
  
"I am not sulking."  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are, too."  
  
"Sulking? Why would I be sulking?"  
  
"That was my question."  
  
"I'm not sulking."  
  
"Are, too."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Yes, you are.  
  
"No, I'm ..."  
  
"Woof!" Bijou interrupted them, glaring at both.  
  
Jack coughed.  
  
"I guess she doesn't like banter."  
  
"We're not bantering; we're arguing, and we're arguing because you're sulking."  
  
"I am not ..."  
  
"Jack!"  
  
I am not sulking.  
  
Yes, you are, and stop trying to banter in your mind.  
  
Eavesdropper.  
  
Daniel stood up and walked around the living room. He stopped so that he stood behind the sofa, looking towards Jack who was still seated in his favorite chair. Daniel crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"Jack, you've been a bear since we got home. Now, I know it was a crazy few days with Rya'c's wedding and ..."  
  
"And those friggin' horses; horses, Daniel ... in the gate room, for crying out loud!"  
  
"Jack ..."  
  
"Horses do NOT have clearance!"  
  
"Jack, we're not going to talk about ..."  
  
"It's got to be against regulations for horses to walk around like that," Jack said, ignoring Daniel's words.  
  
"Babe, I doubt horses are even mentioned in the regulations."  
  
"Well, they should be if they're going to come through the Stargate."  
  
"Will you just listen to yourself, Jack? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Yes, there is," Daniel insisted.  
  
"No, there's not."  
  
"You're sulking."  
  
"Am not," Jack argued, refusing to be wrong.  
  
"You said that Bijou was dedicated, devoted, and loyal, which she is, but those words were directed at me, Jack, and we both know it."  
  
"Not sulking," Jack insisted.  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are, too."  
  
"No way."  
  
"Way."  
  
"Way out."  
  
"What?" Daniel asked, totally confused.  
  
"What what?" Jack responded, happy he'd totally perplexed his lover.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Daniel was quickly becoming not only frustrated, but flustered.  
  
"You're sulking," the younger man repeated.  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are."  
  
"Not!"  
  
Daniel threw his hands out in front of him and waved them at his lover in a dramatic motion, his hands crossing over each other and coming to a sudden halt just inches apart.  
  
"Jack, gawd. Stop it right now." He took a breath. "Why are you being so hostile?" Seeing Jack's mouth start to open, Daniel extended his right arm out even further and waggled his finger at his husband. "And do NOT start that ... that ... innocent me stuff again."  
  
"I am not hostile!" Jack saw that Daniel's eyes were cold, and he knew he would be, too, that night unless he fessed up. "Dogs are loyal."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I saw you."  
  
"You saw me. Where?"  
  
"Gate room."  
  
"Okay, that helps ... not! When?"  
  
"Horses."  
  
"Gawd."  
  
"No, just horses."  
  
Daniel wondered what the odds would be on being convicted for the murder of his husband if he used this discussion as his defense.  
  
"Jack, can you be just a little more specific, please?"  
  
"When Ishta's people came through the Gate."  
  
"Let's take this one step at a time," Daniel said calmly, having no clue what Jack could have seen that was causing him to be so upset. "You saw me in the gate room when the refugees ..."  
  
"And the friggin' horses," Jack interjected.  
  
Daniel took a deep breath, then continued, picking up right where he had left off. "... and the horses came through. Is that correct?"  
  
"I saw you."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. You saw me ... what?"  
  
"Carter."  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"Carter."  
  
"JACK!"  
  
"Stomach."  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"Hands, too. Hands a lot even."  
  
"Jack, I need more than broken English here."  
  
"She ... touched you."  
  
Daniel let out a huge sigh. His aggravation was mounting.  
  
"Jack, please be more specific."  
  
In a burst of jealousy Daniel hadn't seen in a while, Jack leaped out of his chair and ranted, "She put her hand on your abdomen and drew you close to her, AND you put your arm around her, and she patted your hand ... over and over and over again. I SAW YOU!"  
  
"Jack ..."  
  
"You looked like Mister and Mrs. Stargate, all happy with those smiles pasted all over your faces, greeting those ... those ... horses!"  
  
"Oh, gawd," Daniel said, trying not to laugh, but badly wanting to.  
  
"What? Strike a chord? Didn't count on your husband witnessing that cute little display of affection?"  
  
Daniel rolled his eyes at Jack's antics.  
  
"Calm down, Jack. I really wish you could hear yourself and how ridiculous this sounds."  
  
"RIDICULOUS? YOU WERE TOUCHING HER, AND WORSE, SHE WAS TOUCHING YOU!"  
  
"Wwworse? Jack," Daniel couldn't stop a small chuckle from escaping as he spoke, "please, for me, put Mr. Jealousy away."  
  
Hearing the chuckle Daniel hadn't been able to hide, Jack's fury grew.  
  
"This is NOT funny, Daniel. I saw you!"  
  
"Doing what? Touching? We touch all the time."  
  
"NOT LIKE THAT, YOU DON'T!"  
  
"Maybe not when you're around," Daniel mused. Oops, not the right thing to have said to Mr. Green Eyes there.  
  
"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? DO YOU MEAN SHE TOUCHES YOU? WHEN? WHERE? TELL ME, DANIEL," Jack ordered as he moved to stand across from his lover.  
  
Daniel was still behind the sofa, and Jack now stood facing him on the other side of the furniture.  
  
"It was just a joke."  
  
"A JOKE? MY HUSBAND IS ... IS ... CAVORTING WITH MY 2IC, AND YOU'RE CALLING IT A JOKE?" Jack shouted, his body leaning forward as he yelled, the veins in his neck bulging.  
  
"In the first place, Sam's not your 2IC anymore, unless she's gotten another promotion, though I suppose that's neither here nor there at the moment, but come to think of it: Jack, do you even have a 2IC now?"  
  
"DANIEL!"  
  
"Oh, sorry, you were trying to fight. What were you saying? Oh, yes, cavorting? Jack, you make it sound like we were making out or something."  
  
"You might as well have been. You were draped all over her, and that .. that ..."  
  
"JAAAAACK! You're talking about Sam!"  
  
"That ... VIXEN was encouraging you!"  
  
"Oh gawd," Daniel said again, shaking his head. I wonder what Mr. Jealousy has done with Jack's brain.  
  
"I saw you, Daniel!"  
  
The archaeologist had had enough. It was time to pop Jack's balloon and turn the tables.  
  
"And I saw you," Daniel accused in an eerie calm.  
  
"Saw me? Saw me what? What did I do?" Jack asked innocently.  
  
"Mmm-hmmm."  
  
"So ... what?"  
  
"So explain."  
  
"Explain what?" Jack asked.  
  
"Explain what I saw."  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"You!" Daniel said, getting in some quality payback.  
  
"DANIEL!"  
  
"Sam."  
  
"Carter?"  
  
"Sam."  
  
"Carter?"  
  
"Sam," Daniel acknowledged yet again.  
  
"WHAT ABOUT HER?"  
  
"I saw you."  
  
"Daniel!"  
  
"In the corridor."  
  
"Corridor? What corridor?"  
  
"At the SGC."  
  
"No, I thought you meant at the YMCA. Daniel, BE SPECIFIC!"  
  
Paybacks feel soooo good. "In the corridor at the SGC. You had your hands on her for a long time, Jack; in fact, for a very, VERY long time. It was so long, Jack, that even YOU noticed."  
  
Jack thought for a moment, then waved his hand in the air as if to dismiss what Daniel had seen, and replied as casually as he could, "It was nothing."  
  
"She smiled at you. It was very ... girlie," Daniel said, purposely using a word that was more Jack's style than his own.  
  
"We were talking. Daniel, a friggin' horse walked by. What could we possibly do in front of a horse?" Daniel just stared at his husband. "Oh, come on, Daniel."  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"I said no."  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"No, I'm not going anywhere with you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What?" Daniel echoed, still enjoying satisfaction from the payback. "So," he continued, "about you and Sam in the hallway, alone, with your hands on her shoulders, for a really, really, REALLY long time, and her very cute little smile. Something Freudian going on there?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Of course not," Daniel repeated with an edge. "That was a really long time to be hanging on to her, Jack."  
  
"I'm NOT in love with Carter!"  
  
"Neither ... am ... I," Daniel emphasized, raising his eyebrows and gracing Jack with a sly smile.  
  
Mr. Jealousy fizzled. In one-second, the green-eyed terror retreated, tucked neatly back into its increasingly small home within Jack. The monster wasn't happy. With every passing day, his space inside Jack's soul lessened. It was getting very cramped for the nasty beast!  
  
As Mr. Jealousy fizzled, Mr. "I Want You Desperately" emerged. Funnily enough, Mr. "I Want You Desperately" was taking up more and more space in Jack's soul, right along side with Mr. "Love You More Than Life" and Mr. "You're My Heart and Soul." There really wasn't much room left for old Mr. Jealousy.  
  
"I'm sorry, Danny."  
  
"You should be."  
  
"And I am," Jack sighed, reaching out over the sofa to take Daniel's hands in his. "I really am sorry."  
  
"Good," Daniel said firmly, refusing to give in to his absolutely crazed need to explore Jack's mouth with his tongue.  
  
Then, there was silence. Though Jack held Daniel's hands, neither said anything. Jack waited in anticipation, finally asking, "Well?"  
  
"Well, what?"  
  
"Aren't you sorry?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No?" Jack asked incredulously.  
  
"I have nothing to apologize for," Daniel said smugly.  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"No, I don't," Daniel insisted.  
  
"But ..."  
  
"I did nothing wrong, Jack."  
  
"Well ... well ..."  
  
"Deep and wet, Love," Daniel joked in a lower voice, his eyes darkening.  
  
Things were beginning to sizzle as the argument fizzled.  
  
"Well, I didn't do anything wrong, either."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Mmm-hmmm."  
  
"Then why have you been giving me a hard time?"  
  
"So you'd stop sulking and start ... giving a hard time to things that ... should be ... hard or in need of ... hard, uh, contact," Daniel replied, leaning forward. "Come here," he whispered.  
  
Jack leaned forward, too, and very briefly, they pressed their lips together in a loving kiss.  
  
"Well, why didn't you say so?"  
  
"Because someone was too busy being jealous over nothing," Daniel moved his hands to cup Jack's face, and softly spoke, "and you know it, Jack. I love you, just you."  
  
"Danny ..."  
  
Jack reached out over the sofa. He was leaning forward as was Daniel, their arms caressing each other with rapidly increasing movements. Jack fell forward, his knees landing on the soft sofa cushions. Both men were moaning from their kisses, kisses that went deep. Their heads moved back and forth, from the right to the left, their mouths moving swiftly to taste the other.  
  
"Want you ... now," Jack managed to say as he pulled Daniel over the top of the sofa.  
  
Jack fell sideways, and moved to a supine position, Daniel atop him.  
  
"Mmm ... need you. Gawd," Daniel gasped between their kisses.  
  
Jack's hands moved underneath his lover's shirt, scooting it upwards. His hands roamed the fair skin of Daniel's back, then grabbed hold of the shirt. Daniel jerked up slightly as Jack practically yanked the shirt off over Daniel's head and threw it behind him.  
  
"Woooooooooof!" Bijou said.  
  
"Woof? Danny did you woof?"  
  
"No, no Urgo here," he gasped, his brain in meltdown as his hands went to work unfastening Jack's belt.  
  
"Grrrr ..."  
  
"Dan...ny," Jack said, his breathing heavy from their kisses and movement. "Did you just ... growl?"  
  
"Growl? No, I ..."  
  
"BIJOU!" both Jack and Daniel exclaimed at the same time.  
  
It was a rule in the Jackson-O'Neill home to never have sex in front of the beagles. Katie was outside, asleep in their doghouse, but Bijou had been enjoying some one-on-one Jack time while he had been sulking. Fortunately, the mama beagle seemed to want out.  
  
"Thanks, Girl ... go," Jack said, letting her out of the house.  
  
Jack turned around, and Daniel pounced on him, the two literally falling to the ground. They continued to kiss as they worked to shed their clothing, rolling along the carpeted floor as they took item after item off. There was only one glitch in their striptease -- Jack's green shirt.  
  
"Hate ... but...tons," Daniel said, cursing in Abydonian. Finally, he yelled, "Oh for crying out loud," and simply ripped the shirt open, three buttons popping up and out over the carpet.  
  
"New ... shirt," Jack said, reminding Daniel that he would have to replace it.  
  
It hadn't happened in a while, but for some strange reason, the younger man often had problems undoing buttons during some of their more passionate lovemaking sessions. When he did, he'd end up so frustrated that he'd finally just rip the shirt, as he had just done. Their tradition meant that sometime in the next few days, Daniel would be going shopping to buy Jack a new shirt. It was almost a game of theirs that kept Jack with a new wardrobe, one that was always to Daniel's liking since he was doing the shopping.  
  
"To'row," Daniel said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Tomorrow. I'm busy, Jack," Daniel panted just before his tongue maneuvered its way inside Jack's mouth again.  
  
Jack would have agreed, but at the moment Daniel was sucking on his tongue, and he couldn't talk.  
  
They had stopped their tumbling motions about one-foot from the fireplace, and now both were completely naked. Jack flipped Daniel over and straddled him, beginning to lay a trail of kisses down his chest, but Daniel had other plans.  
  
"Na...uh," he grunted, rolling them over one-hundred-eighty degrees in a quick second. "Mine. You're mine."  
  
Jack would have apologized for interfering with his lover's plans, but Daniel's tongue was in his mouth again. Then, the younger man began creating his own path down Jack's body. He started with a nibble on Jack's upper lip and a final kiss. He moved to Jack's right ear and licked inside it and then underneath. Daniel placed several tiny kisses on Jack's neck and began to slide down.  
  
His hands pressed against Jack's body, almost kneading the skin. Jack's hands moved from the side of Daniel's body to rest in the younger man's hair. He watched as Daniel continued his part of the foreplay.  
  
It seemed like it took forever, Jack being so anxious to feel his lover inside him, but it was only minutes, blissful minutes of touches, kisses, even pinches that elicited excitement from the Air Force General.  
  
Finally, Daniel flicked his tongue at the tip of Jack's length. He flicked it a second time, Jack moaning from the action. Daniel took the length into his mouth, but only an inch-worth, sucking very lightly. Jack was anxious for more. Reflexively, he moved his right hand to Daniel's shoulder and pushed down slightly, as if to try and get Daniel back to his previous position. He arched up a little as well in an offering of his shaft to his lover.  
  
"Come on, Danny," he gasped as he took deep breaths.  
  
Daniel ignored him, releasing the length. He moved his head and made a complete circle, his tongue licking the shaft in short spurts. He worked the full length of the shaft next, not missing a spot.  
  
"For ... cry ... DANIEL!"  
  
Jack thought he was about to explode, but Daniel seemed to have his plan, and nothing was going to divert him from it. Apparently, the plan called for a change of pace. Suddenly, Daniel moved off his lover.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Here," Daniel answered, reaching under the sofa for the lube that was taped to the bottom of the cushion.  
  
In years past, they'd left their lubricant of choice just lying on the floor, tucked out of sight from any possible visitors, but now that they had the beagles, it wasn't safe to leave things lying in spaces where there was a chance Bijou and Katie could get to them. Thus, they utilized tape or Velcro to affix the tubes to furniture or other items. It was a little annoying, a bit inconvenient, and sometimes it slowed their frantic pace, as it was now, but the two men loved their girls and refused to risk their health simply for their own primal pleasures.  
  
Daniel groaned at the extra time it was taking him, but seconds later, he had the tube, and seconds after that his fingers entered Jack. This wasn't a time for a slow prep, so he had begun with two fingers. Since their lovemaking was almost daily, prep was more for lubrication, than for stretching. He turned his fingers inside Jack and watched his lover react. When he removed them, Jack groaned.  
  
Daniel put in three fingers and revelled in the sight of Jack's pleasure as he tapped lightly against his prostate. Jack moaned yet again when Daniel removed his fingers. His body rebelled against the loss of the sensation.  
  
"Danny ..."  
  
The younger man leaned upwards, placing more kisses on Jack's chest, but this time, his right hand stroked Jack's shaft at the same time.  
  
Jack wasn't really sure where he was going to end up, but he didn't care. Wherever Daniel took him in their lovemaking was pure pleasure.  
  
With care, Daniel entered his lover and slowly moved just a bit inside him. Soon, he increased his motions, his shaft impacting hard against Jack's prostate. Jack reached for a moment to stroke his own length as Daniel worked, but then the younger man hit the perfect spot. Jack cried out Daniel's name, and his hands moved to grab hold of the carpet, his fingers digging into the fabric as Daniel's barrage continued.  
  
Daniel slowed for a moment to lean forward and kiss Jack on the mouth. They looked into each other's eyes, something they always liked to do as they made love. It was a connection that went way beyond words, a moment when much more than just their bodies were joined together as one.  
  
Jack's legs hooked around Daniel as the pounding resumed, each thundering blow of Daniel's sending shockwaves through Jack. Beads of sweat rolled down Daniel's face onto Jack's hairy chest.  
  
"Miiiine," Daniel proclaimed as he connected with one last, powerful impact that resulted in tremors of exhilarating pleasure from his orgasm.  
  
At the same time, he reached down and aggressively stroked Jack's shaft, eliciting his release seconds later. Daniel collapsed onto Jack's chest, unable to speak.  
  
"Yours," Jack managed to say.  
  
Jack held on tight. His chin leaned against Daniel's damp hair. For Jack, there was nothing on Earth greater than this moment: holding the man who was his heart in his arms after uniting their bodies in ecstasy.  
  
Jack's fingers carded lightly through Daniel's hair and then down to rub his back.  
  
When their convulsing bodies and heavy breathing had settled to a calm, Jack placed a kiss on Daniel's head.  
  
"I love you, Angel. I'm sorry that sometimes I still get ..."  
  
"Scared."  
  
"Stupid, but ... it's just ... I love you."  
  
Daniel kissed Jack's chest, rubbing his chin against the wet silver-gray hairs for a moment. Then he raised his head to look into Jack's eyes.  
  
"Don't change, Jack. I'm sort of ... used to that Mr. Jealousy now. I mean, when it's, um ..."  
  
"Silly?"  
  
"Yeah. It ... I almost hate to admit it after all this time, but knowing that you want me so much, so much that it makes you lose all common sense, it makes me feel so wanted and loved. I matter to you, and it shouldn't, but if I'm really being honest with myself, Mr. Jealousy ... he says I matter."  
  
"You do, Angel, so much. I can't think straight when my imagination starts messing with my mind. I see someone look at you, and I get scared, and I go nuts. I don't want them to touch you."  
  
"Don't be scared, Jack. I don't even know anyone else is alive. Don't you know that?"  
  
"Most of the time."  
  
"And the rest of the time you lose all sense of rationality and sanity."  
  
"I'm afraid so. I guess I went a bit over the top this time."  
  
"Over and way beyond. I mean honestly, Jack ... the gate room? Sam?" Daniel leaned forward to touch their lips together, nibbling a moment on Jack's bottom lip. "Only you, Babe," Daniel sighed contentedly as he settled down on Jack's chest again, his head snuggled closer to Jack's face now. He smirked, "I suppose I should be happy that you weren't jealous of the horses, after all, I patted them too."  
  
"Who says I wasn't jealous of the horses?"  
  
Daniel sat up in surprise and stared at Jack, then thumped him when he saw the twinkle of amusement in his lover's eyes. He lay his head back on Jack's chest.  
  
"I'm not THAT over the top ... yet," Jack teased.  
  
After a couple of minutes, Jack gently flipped them over so that Daniel was on his back. Jack leaned down for a kiss, tracing the outline of Daniel's jaw with his thumb.  
  
"Only you, Angel. You're my life. After all, Carter's engaged."  
  
Jack was sure that zinger would get Daniel's goat, but the archaeologist was way ahead of his lover. He smiled and kissed Jack.  
  
"Mmm ... guess I'm stuck with you then," Daniel teased.  
  
"Dan..." Jack stopped himself, shaking his head, "Why you little ..."  
  
"Not little."  
  
"No, not little. Thank you, Daniel."  
  
"You're welcome, Jack. Um, for what?"  
  
"Loving me and making me the happiest man alive."  
  
"Gawd, Jack. I love you so much."  
  
"Love you. No words to say how much. No words, Danny." Jack kissed his heart. "Hey, how about a bubble bath?"  
  
"I'd like that. Will you rub my back?"  
  
"You know it!"  
  
"And, ah ..."  
  
"And those parts, too."  
  
Daniel smiled, and then the lovers adjourned to their bathtub to continue their romantic evening, leaving behind all memories of refugees, horses, and meaningless touches. For Jack and Daniel, the world consisted of two ... them, and that's all either needed.  
  
Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really? 


End file.
